The East Killer
by Shadowblade Alchemist
Summary: East City has a killer, but Edward isn't allowed to help bring him in. Why? Because this killer targets young blondes. Co-written with User needs a Username.
1. SB chapter 1

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: **Yay, I've never done this before, but I'm writing a story that can go anywhere. What I mean is that I'm not righting this alone exactly. I am working with Immella/User needs a Username. So off topic who else wants an awesome name like Immella. It is not pronounced like 'I'm Ella' she hates when people think that. Now back on topic Immella and I will take turns writing a chapter. They will all be updated on this account so there is no need to go searching for Immella's account (User needs a Username). I do recommend looking up her story A Man's Revenge. It is awesome! Sadly she thinks that she isn't good at writing. She is amazing. Wow, I just realised that sounded like a pep talk. Immella won't know what I wrote til it is updated, and after it is out she needs to write the second chapter. She doesn't know what will happen in this chapter all she knows is that she is making a story with me. There won't be any cuss words in this story!

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing a fanfic about it if I owned it. No offence to those of you writing a story. If I owned it though I would be drawing up the next part Fullmetal Alchemist and beginning of the end. (Fun fact it would not really be the end.)

Now on to the story!

* * *

Blood dripped bouncing slightly on the cold, icy snow.It all started with a gunshot, a note, and a killer.

* * *

Edward was annoyed with the Colonel. Thirty minutes to debrief him on a East City mission when Edward, apparently, wasn't even allowed to go. He wasn't allowed to go because he was a kid and the killer targeted kids. The most infuriating thing, though, was that Edward when told Mustang that the report says the killer only targets blonde girls around the age of ten. Then the idiot of a Colonel said that Edward was easily short enough to pass for a ten year old girl.

"I'll show him!" Edward hissed walking through the halls of East City Headquarters.

* * *

Alphonse stood at the entrance of the Headquarters waiting for Edward. He normally world have gone in with his brother but there was a litter of kittens that had been sitting in a box in an alley along the way to the Headquarters, and Alphonse wanted to go pick them up. Edward hadn't known about the kittens so he hadn't scolded Alphonse about picking up stays, or cats in general.

"Al, you ready to go?" Edward's voice asked from behind. Alphonse hadn't heard him approach.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

* * *

As the brothers walked, the faint sound of hungry meowing came from Alphonse's armour.

Edward looked accusingly at Alphonse. "Al, you wouldn't happen to have a cat in your armour?"

If Alphonse could have blushed he would have. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, Al, you're such a bad liar. Take it out now. We can't have a cat when we travel like we do, and also don't pick up stays!" Edward said exasperated. A shiver crept down Edward's body.

"Is it cold, brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly so for the east. It looks like it might even snow. . . don't change the subject! Take the cat out!"

Alphonse stopped and took out the four kittens.

"Four?! Where did you find four kittens?"

"In an alley. But, Ed, you just said that it might snow. We can't leave them!"

"We can and we will!" Edward scolded.

"You're so heartless, Brother!"

"Fine, I'm heartless. I can live with that." Edward smirked.

Alphonse frowned internally (because armour can't frown externally.). "Please, Ed? Only for one night!"

Edward looked away from his brother, almost able to see the golden-blonde haired boy looking at him with glittering puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! One night, and then you have to find them a home!"

"Yay! Thank you, Brother!" Alphonse metallicly squealed.

"Don't thank me, I'm making you get rid of them as soon as I wake up in the morning."

Edward glanced around recognising the street as a different path than usual.

"Huh? Al, why are we talking a different way home?"

Alphonse's body language told Edward That he was embarrassed.

"Um, I thought you would tell me to put them back where I found them, so I decided to go a different way."

Edward gasped, "Al!? I can't believe you! This better not take longer to get home because I'm cold and if it does you'll have to get rid of the cats anyway."

"Oh, no, Brother, it won't taketake much longer going along Fourth Street. It might even be a bit faster." Alphonse reassured.

"Fourth Street!?" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

"Ahh!" Alphonse shouted surprised by Edward's suddeness.

"Come on, Al! I have an idea!" Edward shouted as he ran off.

Alphonse followed closely behind his, running, older brother.

"What idea!?" He yelled.

* * *

**User needs a Username's turn.****If you have any ideas for the story feel free to review.****Tell us how you like it so far!****Shadowblade signing out!**


	2. UNAU chapter 2

"Come on, Al! I have an idea!" Edward shouted as he ran off.

Alphonse followed closely behind his, running, older brother.

"What idea?" He yelled.

* * *

Edward ran down Fourth Street.

The reason Edward had been so excited about being on Fourth Street, was that the killer had set up a pattern of sorts. His first victim was an eight year old girl who had been seen last on First street, while the second victim, a girl who had just turned nine, was last seen on Third Street. The third victim, age eleven, was last seen on Fifth Street, and The Fourth victim, a ten year old, was last seen on Seventh Street. After all that, the military finally found the pattern, odd numbered streets. They naturally assumed that the next victim would be taken from Ninth Street. It was a surprise, when the, week round, stationed men received news that another victim had gone missing on Eighth Street only one street down from where they were stationed. The sixth victim was last seen on Sixth Street. Now the military believed that the next victim world be taken off Fourth Street. That being the very same street Edward was running down.

"Brother, please, stop for a moment!" Alphonse either didn't think Edward would stop, or he couldn't stop himself in time, but as soon as Edward was stationary Alphonse was on top of him.

"Al, get off! You're squishing my lungs!" Edward said, his voice strained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Brother!" Alphonse apologised pulling himself off his brother. "But, Ed, what are you doing?"

"Al, you know how I was supposed to meet the Colonel to give him my report?" Edward saw Alphonse nodding and went on "Well, I came in and he started debriefing everyone about this killer. I stayed thinking that I could, I don't know, be of help? But then when I asked Mustang how I could help, he told me I wasn't allowed to get involved, so basically I wasted thirty minutes of my life."

"But than what are we doing on Fourth Street?" Alphonse asked confused with Edward's explanation.

"Well, the Military thinks that the next kidnapping could take place on this, Fourth, street. And we're going to stop them and prevent another death." Edward informed.

"Brother, maybe we should just leave this to the Colonel. He did tell you not to get involved."

"Oh, come on, Al, when do we ever listen to the Colonel?"

"Brother, you're the one who never listens!" Alphonse retorted.

"I'm just making the stupid, jerk of a Colonel's life more interesting."

"But, Ed, this isn't a joke someone's life is at stake."

"Yeah, I know, but I can help, and Mustang won't let me. I need to prove that I-"

"Shorty, get out of the way! You and the tin can are in the way!" Edward was mad that someone had rudely interrupted him, he was especially frustrated that the man had called him short, but the man had taken one to many steps over the line to be ignored, when he insulted Edward's little brother.

"I'm not short, and my brother isn't a tin can!"

"I don't care just get out of the way." Edward probably would have ripped the man's head off his neck if Alphonse hadn't held him back.

"There's no reason to talk like that to them." A kind, man's voice said.

"No it's okay, we're sorry for blocking the path." Alphonse said timidly.

The rude man walked right on by leaving Edward, Alphonse, and the man who had come to both boys' rescue only a minute before.

"If you need somewhere to talk there's a cafe down the street a little ways. I can take you and your sister there. If you want?" The man said addressing Alphonse, who almost keeled over laughing. Edward just stood there shocked.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Edward exclaimed in a horrified fashion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My mistake!" The man said, looking rather embarrassed. "I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"Well, don't just assume next time!" Edward scolded, hoping that everyone could just forget that ever happened and move on with life.

"Here as payment for embarrassing you I'll by you something at that cafe_. _It's the least I could do."

"No, thanks." Edward said. "I have stuff to do."

Something about the man was making Edward couscous of him. It was something that was unexplainable. Something different. Not necessarily bad but different.

"I insist." The man continued.

"I don't- " A familiar blonde man smoking a little cancer stick caught Edward's attention. The man showed no signs that he had noticed them, which was surprising considering Alphonse was in a seven foot tall armour, and Edward wore a bright red coat.

"Actually, I think I will take you up on that offer." Edward said. If he was caught here by Colonel idiot, he could just say he was eating here because Alphonse chose to go home a different way. Not, that he was here investigating the very thing Mustang had told him not to.

"Great!" The man smiled. "I'm Alavier, and you are?"

* * *

**Okay here you go, enjoy.**

**l was excited to see what the story was going to be like. This is my part.**

**Please review and tell us what you would like us to put in the story.**

**Also review and tell us how you like the story so far!**

**_-IME/UNAU_**

**_*Shadowblade's input*_**

**Reymoni: I'm glad you are interested in the story. And thanks for reviewing!**

**Destinys Tacos: Sorry that the first few chapters aren't as long, but we just wanted to get them out. I will try to work on adding more detail! Thanks for telling me what I need to work on!**

**And the next chapters will be longer. The first two are just short, sorry!**


	3. UNAU Chapter 3

"Actually, I think I will take you up on that offer." Edward said.

"Great!" The man smiled. "I'm Alavier, and you are?"

* * *

"I'm Edward and this is my little brother, Alphonse." Edward announced.

"Nice to meet you, Edward and Alphonse." Alavier said through a smile.

They began walking in the direction of the cafe Alavier had mentioned. Alphonse was trying not to jostle his cargo to much as walked.

As they neared the cafe they could see that the cafe had several pretty out door tables, one of which the group decided to sit at.

They hadn't been sitting there long, before Alphonse said something. "Will you please excuse me?" Alphonse asked standing up. He walked away leaving his brother and Alavier alone at the table. Alphonse had needed to get away so that he could let the four kittens out of his armour without being suspicious. Alphonse felt bad for them. He had forgotten about them when he went running after his brother, and now they were probably terrified.

Upon reaching an empty alley, Alphonse opened his armour and let the kittens out. They seemed slightly shaken, though other wise fine.

"I'm sorry. If Ed hadn't run off and scared me, I wouldn't have run of and scared you." Alphonse apologised to the kittens.

* * *

Edward sat at the table somewhat awkwardly. Seeing as he only just met Alavier, there wasn't much to say besides awkward small talk.

"I hope coming here isn't getting in the way of your schedule." Edward said trying to break the awkward silence.

"No, I was, actually, just out to sight see and pick something up. It is, actually, pretty fun to get out and go to a cafe and meet new people." Alavier reassured.

Edward examined Alavier's face. The man was young, probably pretty close to Colonel Mustang's age. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes that almost looked hungry.

"You know, Edward," Alavier's voice suddenly got significantly darker. "if I were you, I would be more careful. There's a killer out here in the east that really likes golden hair, just like yours."

Edward shifted uncomfortably at Alavier's sudden change in attitude. He moved back in his chair, feeling the need to back away from the strange man, as a shiver crawled down Edward's spine.

Snowflakes began to fall lazily to the ground. As both Edward and Alavier locked eyes.

All in one moment, one moment to late, Edward realised the truth. All in one moment Alavier's hand shot out and gripped Edward's flesh wrist catching him of guard. A simple prick was all Edward felt, as a syringe plunged into his wrist. Before Edward was even capable of reacting, the plunger on the syringe was pushed down, and an almost immediate numbing proceeded as the foreign liquid entered his blood stream.

"You. . . " Edward began before his tongue felt to swollen to form words.

"Me." The man said, as if trying to confirm Edward's suspicions.

Edward tried to stand up. He didn't even make it up on his feet a little. His head smacked against the table as the numbing spread farther throughout Edward's body.

"Oh, well, looks like it's time to go." Alavier began pulling a note out of his pocket and picking a small rock off the ground. He placed the note on the table with the rock on top. "Now up you are, Edward. Come with me."

Edward was practically being dragged down the street by Alavier. No one stopped them. Edward would have easily escaped from his captor if he hadn't been drugged before hand.

"That kid doesn't look well." A voice from behind said. "You should take him to the hospital."

As Alavier turned around to face the man Edward caught a small glance. It wasn't anyone Edward knew but they were obviously a soldier out something similar. The way he held himself just looked like the way a soldier holds himself.

"That is exactly what I'm doing. I'm helping him. Just like I'm helping you."

No one saw the gun. Well, Edward saw the gun, but his mouth wouldn't move to form the warning he longed to shout.

**BANG!!!**

Alavier didn't even bat an eye. He dragged Edward to a near by car, somehow, while holding Edward, opened one of the doors, and shoved Edward into the back seat. Alavier moved around the car like he hadn't just shoot and killed someone. Opening the drivers side door, he got in and started the car.

"Are you asleep yet, kid?" Before driving of he turned back and looked at Edward. "Sleep, boy. It will all be better when you wake up."

Edward couldn't hold it back anymore. Sleep came, and Edward succumbed.

* * *

Alphonse put the four small kittens back in his armour before heading back to cafe where he left his brother and Alavier.

"Huh?" Alphonse was confused.

_'Where's my brother? And Alavier, for that __matter?' _

**BANG!!!**

Alphonse's head shot in the direction he heard the gunshot from.

"Ed?"

_'Oh please, don't be him!'_

Alphonse began to sprint to the area the gunshot originated from. The area was already crowded.

"Someone call the military! He's been shot!" A civilian shouted.

Alphonse really hoped that it wasn't his brother.

The crowd parted as walked through. He was guessing that it was because he was a giant suit of armour, and no one wanted to cross paths with him. For once, he wasn't at all bothered by this. He just desperately needed to make sure that wasn't his older brother who had been shot.

"Sir, you're going to be alright. Someone already called the military. They will be here soon. And there is an ambulance on its way."

Alphonse was filled with relief and also guilt when he saw that the person laying, shot, on the ground wasn't Edward. He felt relief because it wasn't Edward, and he felt guilt because Alphonse had actually been relieved that someone else, other than his brother, had been shot.

"T... th... the m... man that sh...ot me ha.. had a... a kid. He wa... was dr... drag... ging a yo... young b... boy down th... the street." The man seemed thoroughly exhausted after struggling through those words.

"Move out of the way! We've got a medical team on its way!" A, very obviously military perpersonal, man superiorly ordered.

"Alphonse?" Asked a confused voice.

Alphonse turned around identifying the voice as belonging to none other than the second Lieutenant, Jean Havoc -out of uniform.

"Lieutenant?"

"Alphonse, what are you doing here? Where is your brother?" Havoc asked. He was seemingly worried considering that someone has just been shot.

"I don't know. I was looking for him when I heard the gunshot." Alphonse was definitely worried. He always was worried for his brother. Who wouldn't be? Edward was always reckless and stubborn about everything.

"Don't worry, Alphonse. We'll find him."

"Second Lieutenant, the man will live, but first we need to get him to a hospital." One medic called out.

"Th... the kid... h... he... The kill... er... help... him." The medic froze and looked up at the Lieutenant Havoc.

Havoc knelt down beside the man. "The killer? You mean the one that has been targeting young blonde girls?"

"Y... yes. I th... think." The injured man stuttered out.

"But you were saying _'he' _about the kid, right?"

"H... he look... ed like a... a gi... girl... a lit... little."

Havoc started to really worry now. "This boy did he have long blonde hair and a red coat?"

The man seemed to need a moment to think. His mind must have been moving sluggishly due to the Injury. "I... "

Havoc waited expectantly.

"I... I th... think s... so."

Alphonse, behind Havoc, gasped (or as much as a suit of armour can). "It's all my fault! If only I hadn't walked away!"

Havoc was sure that if Alphonse could cry he definitely would be doing it right now.

"Alphonse, he's going to be okay. This is your brother we're taking about. He is one of the most talented alchemists I know. And It might not even be him."

"But than, Why was he gone when I came back?! I can't believe I left my brother with a _serial_ _killer_." Alphonse stressed when he realised that the killer must have been Alavier.

Havoc had to agree with Alphonse. This was awful. If it really was Edward than that boy was in serious danger.

* * *

The sound of the ambulance sirens was cutting through the air, giving Roy a headache. He had sent his Second Lieutenant, radioing his orders, to help, leaving the rest of his, civilian dressed, crew at their posts. Roy had also tried to help but was currently trying to get unstuck from a tight situation. People were so closely packed together that Roy could hardly believe that anyone could walk on these streets.

"Oops. Sorry. Pardon me." It was a nightmare to try and navigate his way through groups of people. And it was even harder considering that Roy was going in the opposite detection as most of the mob. Mustang almost heard the crunch of bone when a unknowing foot came down heavily on his own foot. There was no time to complain, or Roy defiantly would have.

Mustang was finally breaking through the crowd, when he heard a girl scream. He rushed in that direction. Finding the girl he had heard scram was easy. Sitting on the ground between two tables in an outdoor cafe was the very girl. She was panting on the ground, obviously terrified.

Roy painted on one of his trademark, heart capturing smirks. "Young lady, are you okay? What's your name?"

The girl looked very uncertain as of weather or not she should tell him. "E- Eliza."

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Eliza pointed to to piece of paper sitting on the ground as well. Mustang moved to pick up the paper. He opened the paper up looking at the words written in a red brown color. The note read:

-7th victim. 1:39 tomorrow after noon.-

Roy could definitely tell why poor Eliza had screamed. The note was most defiantly written in a past victim's blood.

But who was _this _victim?

* * *

**A/N: Crud. While I was writing this, at the gunshot scene, a huge bang, like a gunshot, came out of nowhere and I thought someone really got shot.**

**_Shadowblade is on vacation, that is why I'm writing this chapter. I also only just found out so that is why it is kind of late._**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please reveiw and tell us how you think.**

**Thank** **you** **to** **everyone** **who followed, reviewed, favourited, or just read!**

**Reymoni: Well, ****here it is!**

-**_UNAU/IME_**


	4. SB chapter 4

**UNAU/IME and SB-**

**_ATPD_-** **We are really glad you like it! Thanks forfor reviewing. Here's the next**** chapter.**

**_Pi pi m_\- Here's the update. We hope it's to your standards.**

* * *

"Alphonse, we should find the Colonel. But first take me back to where you left your brother."

Alphonse was defiantly shaken up about the whole killer probably had his brother thing, but who wouldn't be?

"Oh, okay." Alphonse began to lead the Lieutenant in the direction he had come from. It wasn't long before both Havoc and Alphonse were standing in front of the little café Alphonse had last seen his brother at.

On the ground, right by the table they, Edward, Alphonse, and Alavier, had sat at was a man comforting a young girl. The man was none other than the Colonel himself.

"Boss, thank goodness were found you. The next victim was taken! We need-"

"I know." Colonel Mustang said holding up a note. "His little note." Mustang seemed to only just notice Alphonse.

"Alphonse? What are you-"

"That's not important! Where did you find that note?"

The Colonel seemed completely shocked by Alphonse's out of character behavior.

"I found it on the ground. But where did you find it?" Roy asked turning to the young lady.

"I- I- I found it o- on the- the -um- on that table." She stuttered out, pointing with one hand to a table. To Alphonse's horror it was the same table the three of them, Edward, Alavier, and himself, had been sitting at only previously that day.

"No! No! No! Please, no!" It almost seemed like the boy was crying. He couldn't really cry, which must have been torture in that moment of shocking truth.

"Tell me what happened! Now!" Roy demanded.

"I- it can't- he- he- I shouldn't have left! It's all my fault! I didn't know this would happen!" Alphonse sounded like the most miserable child alive.

"Alphonse! Tell me what happened!" The Colonel commanded.

Alphonse couldn't find the words so Havoc spoke up in his stead.

"The killer, he has Edward." Roy stopped breathing. Of course, that was why Alphonse was so distressed.

"How did this even happen?! He wasn't even supposed to be in the area!" Roy shouted.

"That's also my fault!" Alphonse once again blamed himself.

"Alphonse, this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Roy tried to console. "If anything, this is my fault. I should have been more careful. We all know how your brother is. I should have known that he would try to solve these murders."

"Boss, how much time do we have left? I mean, the note. What time?" Havoc asked.

"We have until tomorrow after noon, one thirty-nine." Roy answered soberly.

"Tomorrow? At one thirty-nine? He- We have to save him! Please, Colonel! I need him. I need him! He's all I have left!" Alphonse cried out his distress growing.

"Alphonse, we won't give up until we find him. I promise. I won't give up on you or him."

Alphonse just stood there locking eyes with the Colonel. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

"Oh, are you awake?" A fuzzy voice asked. "I told you every thing would be better when you woke up." It was all fuzzy and dim. Edward was having a pretty hard time forcing his eyes to open.

_'What happened? Where am I? Why is it so-'_

Pain. Dull pain erupted in Edward's left thigh and right shoulder. His eyes shot open.

"I was surprised to find that you have an automail arm and leg. Will you tell me how you got them?"

Edward wanted to demand that this mystery man tell him what was happening, and where he was, but he couldn't. His mouth refused to cooperate with his fuzzy brain.

"I see. Is everything still a little numb?" The man crossed the room stopping at a near by table. With his back turned, he spoke. "No reason to worry. We can have some fun until you feel up to talking again.

A glistening blade was picked up off of the table.

"Edward, do you know what my favorite colour is? The colour of fresh blood, crimson. And I wait to see yours."

The blade hovered over Edward's chest.

"You are special. I'm starting to wonder whether or not I should keep you? I can just find some little girl to kill in your place." The man smirked. "But? No. I want to see your blood more than anything."

The knife slashed across Edward's chest thrice, putting three large, bleeding lacerations in his skin.

"Beautiful. Just as I suspected." Slowly the memories began creeping back into his head. The kind man, that was now hovering over him cutting him with a bloodied knife, the syringe, and the man that had been shot by the creep that was now hovering over Edward marveling at his blood.

"A- Ala- Alavier?" Edward barily rasped out the word.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad we are back on speaking terms."

"Wha- what... Wh- why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Why what?"

"W- wh- why... k- kill?" Edward stuttered out shakily.

"Why kill? I haven't really thought about it. Why do you want to know, Eddie?"

Edward didn't say anything. He just frowned.

"Aw, come on, Edward. Did you not like the nickname?" Alavier examined Edward. "How about... Hm? Ed! I like _Ed. _You look like an Ed."

Edward didn't really like the thought of Alavier calling him by the nickname his friends also called him by.

"I- I don't like it." Edward rasped in a whisper.

"I do, so if doesn't matter if you like it or not." Alavier smiled at Edward.

"As we were talking. You wanted to know why I kill my special little victims? Let me repeat my question. Why do you want to know?"

Edward gathered his courage and ignored the stinging pain in his chest. "I'm- I'm going to stop you."

Edward expected a horrible excruciating pain to come upon him... but nothing came. The silence was awkward. Than a laugh rang out.

"Then, I guess, I have a long story to tell you."

* * *

**I feel kind of** **bad because I took forever to write this, and I also had to ask ****User Needs A Username**

**to help me with the torture part. I didn't tell her anything about it. I just asked her stuff about writing torture. She used to write storys about torture that I got to read. If I find any I'll post them. (I know she wouldn't.)**

**Shadowblade Alchemist signing out!**


	5. UNAU chapter 5

**_ATPD_\- Hope you like this chapter this chapter. We appreciate that you went out of your way to review. Hope Alavier is creepy enough for you.**

* * *

" ...Once upon a time, there was a little girl. Her name was Marianne. She was around seven years old when she came to live with her new big brother. He wasn't much older than her, only a few years, but he knew why she now lived with him. You see? Her daddy got very sick. Very sick. So sick that he died, leaving the little girl and her mommy all alone in the world. Little Marianne's mommy was just so sad. She tried to seem happy, but she just couldn't be happy all alone. She decided to drive her car into a tree with little Marianne sitting in the backseat. Marianne's mommy died, and now Marianne was truly all alone with no mommy..." Alavier sadly informed. He said it all like he thought Edward was just a little kid, which really ticked Ed off.

"But!" Alavier exclaimed. "She then came to live with big brother Alavier. She was happy again, and Alavier got a little sister." Alavier started getting glassy eyed. "But then Marianne started missing her mommy and daddy again. As the years past she got more and more sad. She knew they were happy in heaven, but she still missed them. One day Marianne said she wanted to she her mommy and daddy again. Alavier loved his sister very much, and he wanted her to be happy again, so he told her that he could help her see her mommy and daddy again. He told her to get him the biggest knife from the kitchen." Alavier smiled and slide the bloody blade across Edward's chest again.

"Then he took the knife from her, and brought it up over his head." Alavier brought the knife over his head as he said that. "And then he stabbed her in the chest!" The knife came down and was plunged into Edward's shoulder. Alavier started laughing as Edward yelped in pain.

"He pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. And again. And again. And again! Then he stopped and he pulled out the knife, watching as blood spilled all over the floor." Alavier said this part like it was his very favorite part of the whole story. "I used the kitchen knife to cut her throat and wrists and arms and legs and face. I bet you didn't know that cutting human flesh is very satisfying, Ed. And watching blood pour is really fun."

Edward gasped in pain as Alavier ripped out the blade.

"That isn't the end of the story. That's, actually, only the beginning..."

* * *

Roy radioed the rest of his team calling them back to the office. Then proceeded to make his way there himself.

As the three of them, Roy, Alphonse, and Havoc, entered the office, they were showered with questions.

"Sir, was the next victim taken while we were scouting?" Breda asked.

"Sir, do we know who the newest victim is?" Fuery was the next one to speak.

Havoc let his eyes fall down cast, while both Hawkeye and Falman waited silently for their commanding officer to answer the voiced questions.

"Yes, the next victim was taken."

"Sir, did that gunshot we heard have something to do with the kidnapping?" Falman wondered aloud.

Havoc was the one to answer this time, since he was the only one of the group, aside from Alphonse, to have actually made it to the scene where the gunshot bad come from. "Yeah, the man said that he saw the killer dragging around a kid that didn't look so good and, when he confronted the man he got shot."

"Did the man give a description of the kid?" Hawkeye inquired.

Havoc frowned and opened his mouth to answer. Mustang interrupted. "It's Edward."

Those words got a big reaction.

"What?!" Came multiple voices all at once.

* * *

A few hours passed, in which Mustang's team wasted not one minute. They looked for any clues they could possibly find on this Alavier guy Alphonse told them about. Not having a surname to work with made finding information about him significantly harder.

"I've got something!" Falman called out running back into the office. "Alavier is an unusual name, so I think I may have found the one we are looking for. His name is Alavier Ramison. It says in this report that he was born in Central and that he moved to the east after his parents died in a accident. He should be about twenty three. And despite our usual luck, we have a picture of him."

Alphonse shot up at the good news. He took the picture as it was held out for him.

Alphonse could see that the picture was a few years old, but the man in the picture was the very same man he and Edward had met earlier that day.

"It's him. The guy we met." Alphonse confirmed.

"So we've got the right guy. Anything else on that file? An address?" The Colonel asked.

"Yeah, but, Colonel, it says here that his adoptive sister also died." Havoc scrunched his nose up in disgust as he looked over Falman's shoulder at the file.

"Pretty horribly too. She was all cut up and had been stabbed multiple times." Havoc confirmed.

"Is there any description or pictures of the girl?" Mustang asked.

Falman scanned the file. "No, sorry, Colonel."

"Go back and find her file." Mustang ordered.

"Can't, Sir, she was killed in Central. That's where her file will be."

"Darn. Stupid!" Mustang muttered.

"Do you think he killed his sister?" Alphonse asked horrified.

"Maybe, but it also may be the whole reason he is on a killing spree."

"You think his sister was killed and now he is killing people because he is traumatized?"

"Yeah, maybe." Mustang answered.

"Sir, this is an open investigation. You could call investigations in Central and request the information." Hawkeye supplied.

"So basically, you're telling me I should call Hughes?"

"Exactly, Sir." Hawkeye confirmed.

"Then, I guess, I have a call to make. The rest of you get ready to search the address listed on that file. And Hawkeye grab an extra pair of my ignition gloves. Falman what was that girl's name?"

"It says here, her name is Marianne Ramison." Falman announced as the team saluted and started preparing to move out. Mustang went to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing.

"Hello? This is Central command. Who is this? And Who are you requesting to be patched up with?"

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. I'm requesting to be patched in with Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes of the investigations unit."

"Please, hold as I complete the connection."

"Fine." Mustang said.

"Sir, we are ready to depart on your order."

"We will move out once the order for the file on that girl is given." Mustang informed.

"Roy!" Maes happily said through the line. "Did you call to hear about my sweet, precious little Elicia!? Did you know she is popular with her-"

"Hughes! This is important!" Mustang's eye twitched slightly. He could almost imagine the man on the other end of the line deflating.

"My little Elicia is important."

"Maes, Edward Elric had been kidnapped by a serial killer!"

"What!? I'm coming on the next train!"

"No, I need information on a file."

"What file do you need?" Hughes asked, desperate to help in any way.

"A deceased file on a Marianne Ramison. Also a description of her features."

"Got it, Roy."

"Thanks"

Then the line went dead and Roy turned to his ready team.

"Fuery, Falman, you two need to wait here for the call from the Lieutenant Colonel about that file."

The two men saluted as the rest of their comrades moved out.

* * *

Maes Hughes put the phone back on the receiver, turning to Major Armstrong, who had been waiting patiently while Roy and Hughes spoke.

"Major?"

"Yes, Hughes?" The bulky man asked.

"We are going too have to postpone this meeting. I need you to find a file on a Marianne Ramison, deceased. Then I need you to call Colonel Mustang's office and give them any and all valuable information including the girl's description."

"And what about you?" Armstrong asked.

"I'm taking the first train to East City. I'm going to help them catch this killer."

"What killer?"

"The killer that has, Ed."

* * *

"... And then sweet little Lilly." Alavier stared off into the distance as if reliving a good memory. " She was the last one, the one before you. She was so sweet. She helped me carry my books. I thought Marianne would have liked her so I took her."

"Y- you keep t- tal- talking about h- how Mari- Marianne would ha- have l- like the pe- person you killed, why?"

"Because she liked kind people." Alavier said as if it were the most obvious thing imaginable. "Now, Edward, -shhh- I'm trying to tell you the story. Didn't you say you wanted to know?"

Edward didn't say anything.

"Good, now on with the story. Lilly was perfect. She looked just like Bells. She was so cute."

"Wh- who is Be- Bells?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I should have introduced you earlier." Alavier said crossing the room back over to the table where he had first gotten the knife. He picked something up. Bringing it over, Edward saw that the object was a doll with golden locks of hair.

"This is Bells. She is the whole reason you're here. She was Marianne's best friend, but since I can't send Bells to heaven I will send you instead."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go. I am sorry about the delay I have been traveling, working, and writing on a different story on my account. Thanks for waiting. Hope you liked it.** **I was kind of confused while writing Hughes because in my story Hughes and Roy kind of having a fight.**

**Please review** **and tell us what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_-UNAU/IME_**


	6. SB Chapter 6

**_ATPD\- Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like the back story._**

**_Destinys Tacos_****_\- Thank you for even considering the story good. I'm not a very good writer so I'm glad to have any support._**

**_I'll make sure that after my bad chapter Immella writes a really good chapter! Also the story has no plot because of the way I wanted to write it, so please don't think to poorly of us, please?_****_ If you didn't read the first author's note than it probably sounds like I have schizophrenia . I don't._**

**_Sorry this was supposed to be out two days ago, but my best friend got in a car accident. She is mostly fine! _**

* * *

"Wow, a- a grown m- man that still pl- plays with dolls? You- you sure have m- matured quite a b- b- bit." Edward teased, though in reality he was quite disturbed by the man. Not only the doll, that he apparently based his murders on, but also the way that Alavier had gleefully told Edward all about the murders in great and discomforting details.

"Why, Eddie, that was quite rude of you. I don't like to be teased. Now say sorry." Alavier scolded.

Edward didn't say anything, meaning he didn't say sorry.

" Now, Eddie, I said to say sorry." Alavier's tone of voice change rather quickly. He sounded annoyed and at the end of his rope.

"G- go to **(A/N: Remember I said no cussing in this story. Be creative. ;) )**"

"Eddie, you hurt my feelings." Alavier said a faux sad expression. "I guess, I'll just have to punish you."

The bloodied knife was held close to Alavier's face.

"Hmm? Ed, I want your opinion. What do you think I should do? Cut off your flesh fingers or break all of your flesh fingers and toes?"

Edward was sickened by the thought of his only flesh fingers being cut off by this psychopath. He frowned. He also wasn't to keen on the thought of his fingers and toes being broken either.

"Eddie, if you don't choose I will be forced to make the decision myself. I might choose to cut off both your fingers and your toes."

Edward cringed. " I- I... Bre- break."

"You choose to let me break them then? Yay, this will be so much fun! Which one should I break first?"

Edward didn't answer. His fingers started tingling as the numbing agent began to wear off.

"I said which one?" Alavier snapped obviously annoyed. He pressed the blade against Edward's thumb not hard enough to cut through the bone but hard enough to break the skin and send blood flowing.

"Tell me which one and I'll stop... or I can cut off your thumb and the rest of your fingers?"

"N- n- no!" Edward yelled. "The- the in- index finger!"

Edward hated to admit it but he was actually terrified. He didn't want any of this too happen. Who would want this to happen?

The thought of losing another part of himself was disturbing. He may end up dying, he didn't intend to, but there was still that dark realization that there probably wasn't anyone coming to save him. He didn't like thinking about that, but he also didn't like the thought of, if he did die, his corpse being found with missing fingers.

Edward realised just how dark his thoughts were. It almost sounded, in his mind, like he was giving up.

Pain shot in spikes up Edward's arm from his now. broken finger. He hadn't even heard the crack. Then Alavier moved down the finger. This time Edward heard the poping crack.

" Next finger!" Alavier squealed in delight.

The man seemed to go on and on. Snapping, poping, and cracking where the only sounds that could be heard, aside from Alavier's ever consistent laughter. Edward didn't dare make a noise for fear that he wouldn't be able to hold back his screams.

* * *

Hughes felt light headed with relief. He had only barily made it to the train station in time. If he had arrived only three minutes later he would have missed the last train leaving that afternoon. He knew that he would arrive in East City early the next morning, so with a relieved sigh he sat down on one of the open train benches.

Maes glanced down at his shoes and thought.

_'I'll have to call Gracia and tell her what happened when I arrive in East City.'_

The train started moving along, blaring loudly in warning of its departure.

* * *

Mustang's team sped down the street in two separatevehicles. The address was leading them out of the city. The snow was falling heavier now as they drove along.

"Sir, we will be arriving shortly." Hawkeye announced through the silence.

" Got it, Lieutenant." The Colonel turned to Alphonse, who had been silently wringing his leather gauntlets together the whole trip. Mustang hadn't wanted to bring the boy, but he also thought it would be cruel to leave him behind. He also couldn't find any excuse other than Alphonse not technically being part of the military, but seeing as that had never stopped the armor before he knew that wouldn't work.

As the vehicles moved closer towards their destination Mustang couldn't help but feel like something wasn'tt right. He didn't have too much time to dwell on it before the car halted in its path.

"This is it, Sir."

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Alphons all got out of the car quickly and silently as not to attract attention. Behind their vehicle the others climbed out of their own transport. The whole team moved cautiously towards the front of the house, guns pulled, besides Alphonse and the Colonel.

Hawkeye and Mustang exchanged a knowing look.

"On three." Mustang whispered. He held up his hand with three fingers up slowly he put them down one at a time, and as the last one went down he blew the door off its hinges. The team spread out filling the area with their presence. They began searching all the rooms only to all come to the exact same conclusion.

The building was empty.


	7. UNAU Chapter 7

**_Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee_****\- Shadowblade tells me to tell you that she meant it like a joke and that if it really bothers you than she will make sure that she no longer writes like that. I honestly thought it was funny. But also when reading aren't you already being creative? You use your head to imagine the scene, right? And also she is very against cussing so I don't care.**

**_ATPD_\- Wow, that is so encouraging! Thanks! We are both very grateful for your continued support, and uplifting reviews.**

**_SunhatLlama16_\- I'm not exactly sure what to say. I hope that means you enjoyed.**

**Here you are!**

**Also sorry about the delay; I broke my computer in an accident as well as my glasses and my leg. Yup, fun.**

* * *

Edward was still gasping in pain. He had given up on waiting for help. He knew no one was coming to help. No one cared. He was in so much pain, but no one knew where he was or what had happened to him. It was hopeless to believe a rescue would come.

"You know, Eddie, I just realized that your nickname is 'Ed die', which is funny because that is exactly what you are going to do. Not yet, of course. We need to have more fun first."

"Y- ye- yeah, f- f- fun." Edward muttered. " I- I don't..." He trailed off.

"Now, Eddie, it almost sounds like you're giving up. That is no fun at all. I love to see the hope in those I save."

"S- save? Are y- you kid- kidding me?"

"What did you think I was doing? I'm saving the children of Amestris." Alavier smiled wickedly.

"If- if you think yo- you're saving them t- than why do- do you call the- them victi- victims?" Edward demanded shakily.

"How did you know I called them victims? The military isn't giving civilians information about my savings."

"I- I- Umm-" Edward stuttered before he was interrupted by Alavier.

"You know things other people don't know! You know because you work for the military! That is why you said you were going to stop me! Oh! Wow, this is so much fun!" Alavier was practically squealing for joy.

"I know! I was planning on dumping your body in some random alley, but the idea of giving your body to your commanding officer, whoever he is, is just a lot more fun!"

Edward cringed. There was no way was he going to let himself be _given_ to Mustang.

"What is your commanding officer's name?"

"Ther- there is n- no way I wi- will ever t- tell you."

"No way? That doesn't seem right?" Alavier questioned.

"Oh, my! I almost forgot that you asked me a question." Alavier said, turning around and walking back to the table to place Bells in her place.

"Why do I call them victims? Well, Eddie, that one's easy. I'm saving them from the world. They are victims, not of me, but of the world. That is why I call them victims. Because they are."

"Th- that is mess- messed up." Edward groaned.

"How rude, Eddie. Now back to what I was just about to say. No way? I just gave you something you wanted to know, so why don't you give me something that I want to know?"

"N- ev- never."

"Is there any way for me to change your mind? Maybe I should..." Alavier trailed off as if he was thinking deeply. Edward was certain that Alavier knew exactly what he was going to do. He was just teasing Edward.

"I know! Edward, are you sure that you don't want to tell me what your commanding officer's name is?"

The use of his real name terrified Edward. He now knew, for certain, that something was going to happen. Something that was not good.

* * *

Mustang frowned deeply. It had been a waste of time. Edward was not there. No one was there, and it looked as if no one had been there in a long time.

Roy glanced down at his silver watch. It was five twenty-seven.

_'We are going to fail. We won't make it. We don't have anymore leads.''_

"Sir, I don't think we are going to find anything here." Lieutenant Hawkeye informed.

"I know, Lieutenant. We shouldn't waste anymore time here then we already have. Gather the team up for departure." Mustang stalked back to the car, annoyed with the outcome. They only had around twenty hours left, but they had lost their lead. And that didn't have anything but a name to go off of. If they had more to go off of twenty hours would be a walk in the park, but they didn't have much to go off. Hopeful something helpful came from the girl's file. Roy opened the car door, climbed in, and shut the door.

"Fullmetal, I swear we will find you. I won't let you die. I can't let any of my subordinates die. Not even a brat like you."

* * *

Mustang's team came back to the office frowning, which did not encourage Fuery or Falman.

"What happened? Did you not find him?" Fuery asked, upset by the lack of Edward.

"It was a dead end. It was obvious that no one had been in that house for a long time. Anything interesting that might help us from that girl's file?"

Mustang glanced down at his silver watch again. It was six twelve. The car ride had taken forty-five minutes off their count down.

"Not sure. We found out that the girl was not blonde. She was a brunette." Falman answered.

"He might not have killed her. But that doesn't help us much. We already know he's a killer." Mustang fumed.

"But why does he target blondes? What is the reason for only taking blonde girls, well, and Ed?" Hawkeye asked from behind Roy.

"You're right, Lieutenant. What is significant about being blonde? He had no reason, that we know of, to only target blondes. Anything else, Falman?"

"Well, she was adopted, her killer was never found, she was only ten, and the only other person in the house when she died was her older brother, our killer. Nothing else was much use, but we wrote down everything that Major Armstrong said for you."

"Thank you- Wait, did you say Major Armstrong? I called Hughes."

"Sir, if I might say, Hughes thinks very highly of the Elric brothers so it wouldn't be surprising if he boarded a train on its way here."

"You're right. It wouldn't be surprising. I just hope that Maes can help us with this case... Before it's too late" Mustang whispered that last bit.

* * *

Edward wanted to cry out as the jagged blade cut against his flesh shin. The blade had already preyed upon his flesh arm and the flesh thigh above his automail, but now it was cutting the flesh on Edward's right leg. The feeling was finally almost all back now, so everything hurt in tenfold.

"Have you changed your mind, Eddie?" Alavier questioned when Edward finally let out a terrified, pained yelp.

"N- nev- never." Edward tried to sound intimidating. He failed. He just sounded like he was frightened and in pain.

"I have other means of getting what it is that I want." Alavier smirked.

Edward felt sick. Some new way to torture him?

Alavier tossed the bloodied blade across the room. "I'll get that later. Now, Eddie, I want to tell you now since I didn't tell you earlier, but when I save someone I keep something to remember them by. I don't keep anything disgusting like a liver or a toe or anything like that. I keep things like a piece of their outfit or a doll they were holding; something that makes it easy to remember my special little children."

Edward felt more tingling in his fingers he could almost move his bound hands. He was, in some ways, glad that he could feel again, but then again, now he could more clearly feel the pain of the blades, and also the rough digging of ropes on his raw wrists.

"It has to be something that stands out on the child. At first I planned to keep that quirky red coat of yours, but now I'm thinking that I want something different. Something eye catching in a different way. I like your hair."

Edward flinched away from Alavier.

_'Oh please, don't scalp me.'_

Alavier moved to the table holding all the weapons, the table of doom, and picked up a small pair of hedge clippers.

"Wh- why do- do you e- even ha- have tho- those?"

_'Why, Ed? Why did you ask that?'_

"It makes cutting off ears significantly easier." Edward was on the verge off throwing up. The thought of those clippers cutting off his, or anyone's, ears, deeply disturbed Edward.

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'm not cutting off your ears. I'm cutting off your braid. That is what I want to keep. I'll still keep your jacket to wrap your beautiful, fluffy hair in, but your hair will be my prize."

Alavier was at Edward's side. He turned Edward's head on its side so that Edward was facing away from him, and the blades of the clippers were just where they needed to be too be cut off Edward's golden plait. Edward didn't move an inch. He didn't even breathe as he heard the sound of hair being cut, and felt the tug from the slightly dull clippers. Edward's head started feeling lighter, and in that moment he knew that his braid was gone.

"Thank you, Eddie, I'll keep it forever!" Alavier rubbed his cheek against the braid he held in his hand. "So soft. Now that I have my special prize we can play more fun games." Alavier placed Edward's hair on the 'table of doom', and replaced it with a new blade and a lighter.

"let's play."

_'Please_ _someone_ _help_ _me! __I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _die!'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell us what you think!**

**_-UNAU/IME_**


End file.
